Carnal Domina Beatrix
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860518 |no = 8347 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 183 |animation_idle = 45 |animation_move = 24 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 33, 36, 42, 45, 51, 54, 60, 63, 69, 72, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 4, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 10, 11, 10, 8, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 33, 36, 39, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 2, 1, 10, 7, 6, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 42, 60, 84 |sbb2_distribute = 30, 30, 40 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108 |ubb_distribute = 5, 4, 2, 2, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 1, 1, 8, 10, 7, 6, 5, 3, 2, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = It was an unexpected twist of fate that brought Beatrix to the witch's door. A mighty sorcerer had conjured her to comfort him in his twilight years, and Beatrix was too happy to help him - for the price of his blackened soul, of course. With a little free time in the mortal world after his demise, the succubus felt that a road trip was in order. She made her way across the land, till she arrived at a dark forest which piqued her interest. The ghosts that she had come across had bemoaned their fate at being driven away from the forest's grasp, while a ghoul warned her that a certain scythe-wielding witch had made it her home. With a lightness to her step, Beatrix danced across the witch's wards and plopped herself down on her couch, happy to enjoy a night by the fire after a long trip. Her intrusion, of course, did not go unnoticed. She crossed blades with the witch, and after several days of fighting realized that she was quite the match for her skills. As they sat down to catch their breath, Beatrix playfully proposed a momentary truce before her departure. To her surprise, the witch reluctantly agreed, and so they spent the night in hesitant revelry. As Beatrix returned to the underworld, she wondered if she would ever see the witch again. Such things could be arranged, after all... |summon = Pardon me! Would a sweet thing like you be my plaything? I'll make it fun, I swear! |fusion = Oh my, so many delightful snacks! How am I going to watch my figure? Maybe I can have you for dessert? |evolution = Why the serious look? Enjoy life! You only have one, even if you end up as my pet.. |hp_base = 5870 |atk_base = 2552 |def_base = 2254 |rec_base = 2093 |hp_lord = 8385 |atk_lord = 3645 |def_lord = 3220 |rec_lord = 2990 |hp_anima = 9502 |rec_anima = 2692 |atk_breaker = 3943 |def_breaker = 2922 |def_guardian = 3518 |rec_guardian = 2841 |def_oracle = 3071 |rec_oracle = 3437 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Joyous Bloody Mirth |lsdescription = 85% boost to all parameters of Dark types, 10% all elemental damage reduction, negates all status ailments & raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |lsnote = |bb = Wicked Delights |bbdescription = Enormously boosts BB gauge, low probability of raising allies from KO, damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & slightly boosts OD gauge |bbnote = Fills 12 BC instantly, 10% chance to revive allies with 10% HP, fills 5-8 BC on hit, 50% OD fill rate & 10% OD fill |bbtype = Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Sinful Excess |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, 3 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe, probability of raising allies from KO, probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction |sbbnote = 15% chance to revive allies with 25% HP, 15% chance to recast, fills 3-4 BC & 40% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 33 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 950 |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 850 |ubb = Soul-Sucking Devourer |ubbdescription = 26 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & high probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, 300% critical and Spark damage, 300% Atk, 60% Crit rate & 85% chance to recast |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 34 |ubbdc = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = Soul-Sucking Boolevard |synergy = Abyss |bondunit = Headpumtress Semira |dbbdescription = 52 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, critical hit rate, critical damage, Spark damage, BC, HC drop rate, Dark elemental damage, 85% activates BB/SBB/UBB twice, fully restores HP & 80% raises allies from KO |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 26 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 26 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 32 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 32 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Black Heart Pact |esitem = |esdescription = Damage taken boosts BB gauge, adds resistance to 1 KO attack for any ally who activates OD, 15% boost to all parameters of Female types & 100% boost to Atk and 5% reduction to max HP of Male types |esnote = Fills 3 BC & 15% Crit |evofrom = 860517 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Anniversary Summon - Limited Time |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = Also boosts critical hit rate by 50% |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill4_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Greatly boosts elemental damage |omniskill4_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 15 |omniskill5_1_desc = Enhances SBB's probability to activate BB/SBB/UBB twice |omniskill5_1_note = +5% chance. 20% chance total |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances LS's all elemental damage reduction effect |omniskill5_2_note = +5% reduction. 15% reduction total |omniskill5_3_sp = 25 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances LS's raises Atk parameter limit break |omniskill5_3_note = +10,000 Atk, Raises Atk parameter limits to 140,000 total |omniskill5_4_sp = 35 |omniskill5_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's probability to revive |omniskill5_4_note = +5% chance. 15%/20% chance total |omniskill5_5_sp = 20 |omniskill5_5_desc = Allow SBB's probable 1 turn Atk reduction effect to last for 2 turns |omniskill5_6_sp = 20 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds high probability of random status ailment infliction effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_6_note = 80% chance |omniskill5_7_sp = 30 |omniskill5_7_desc = Adds powerful additional damage on all foes at turn's end for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_7_note = 500% DoT modifier |notes = *Unlike other probability-based buffs, probabilities of Beatrix's BB recast buffs stack additively rather than being independent procs. **Stacking Beatrix's BB recast buff on SBB with UBB will net a 100% chance of recasting BB. |bazaar_1_type = Halloween Token |bazaar_1_desc = Midnight Reverie |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0025_item_icon.png |addcat = |addcatname = }}